1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses for testing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after manufacturing a semiconductor package, an electrical test of the semiconductor package may be performed. The electrical test may include making the semiconductor package contact a socket, and supplying a test current to the semiconductor package through the socket.
According to related arts, a robot may load the semiconductor package into a shuttle in a loading region. The shuttle may be transferred to a testing region where the socket may be positioned. A pressing unit may press the semiconductor package toward the socket in the testing region so that contact the semiconductor package electrically contacts the socket. The test current may be supplied to the semiconductor package through the socket. The shuttle may be transferred back to an unloading region. The robot may unload the tested semiconductor package from the shuttle. In order to transfer the semiconductor package between the loading region and the testing region, and the testing region and the unloading region, the robot may transfer the semiconductor package using vacuum.
However, when a vacuum line malfunctions, the semiconductor package may fall off. Further, when the pressing unit is slanted, the semiconductor package may not make accurate contact with the socket. Furthermore, the pressing unit may be replaced with another pressing unit in accordance with types of the semiconductor package.